It feels like home
by c4r0lin33
Summary: Set after 5x21. After Robin Hood's death, Regina thought she will never be happy, but when something happens, she might change her mind. SwanQueen.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say, that this is my first story and english is not my first language, so I do apologize for any mistakes. I know it is kind of short, but well.. anyway I hope you'll like it. Let me know, what you think. Enjoy! :)**

 **Rated T for the later chapters, just to be safe.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Regina was sitting in Granny's diner after Robin's funeral with her sister and Henry. They all tried to make her feel better, but it didn't work. After Robin's death Regina was completly devastated. Why does she always have to lose her true loves? _Villians don't get happy endings._ She thought. She was starting to be happy. She opened her heart to love and let it change her after all this time and what she got? She was alone again. She'll never be truly happy.

She found herself somehow thinking about Emma Swan. She lost Hook, her true love. She had to going through Killian's death too. She feels bad just like Regina. Maybe they should talk? Comfort each other? _But where is she?_ She thought.

She got an answer for her question, when the bell rang and the blonde in red leather jacket walked through the door, going in Regina's direction.

"Regina..." she heard the very familiar voice.

"Emma, please." she said, trying to stop tears falling from her eyes and not looking at Emma. "I've already had enough people feeling sorry for me today."

"I know. I just think we should talk somewhere quiet. It's kind of delicate." Emma said, and then Regina finally looked at her.

And suddenly, there was loudly noise and a little earthquake. Regina got up from seat, alarmed. "What the hell was that?"

In a short time in the doors appeard Hook, safe and sound. Very much alive. _How is that possible?_ They left him in the Underworld, and now he's in Storybrooke?

Regina looked in shock at Emma. She was sad and angry. Emma didn't tell her, that her boyfriend found himself somehow in Storybrooke, after he supposedly was dead. It had to be a some sick joke, right? He couldn't be alive, when Robin was dead. It wasn't fair! He had died like hundred times and was still alive. And then Regina was really angry and felt betrayed by Emma. "Delicate as always." brunette said. First Emma's face was showing guilty and then happiness. Regina just wanted get herself out of there and be alone.

"Regina..." she heard again her name escaping from Emma's lips.

"I'm used to suffering, Swan." and with that, she turned on her heels and went to the exit.

How could Emma do something like that to her? They were best friends, right? Why she didn't tell her? She was feeling so bad. She wanted to become The Evil Queen again. Oh, how badly she wanted to rip Hook's throat out... But she was good now, she couldn't do that, especially in front of Henry. How lucky she was to have someone like Henry? Her little prince. At least he won't leave her.

She walked to her mansion. She just wanted to get herself drunk and forget about everything. It was tough day. Robin was really dead. The tear fell on her pink cheek. But she quickly wiped it off, when she saw on the driveway a yellow bug. She knew exactly to whom it belonged. Emma Swan came out of the car and was waiting for Regina to come close. The mayor didn't want to talk to her in that moment. She was the last person, who she wanted to see.

"Regina. We have to talk." the blonde said, coming closer.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." icy voice came out from Regina's mouth. She was heading to the front door, and then unlocking them. She was pretending like Emma wasn't there. The former queen walked through the door, going to her study, with intent to make herself drink. She felt, that Emma was following her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone with a glass of her famous apple cider.

Suddenly Emma grabbed Regina's arm. "Stop acting like a child!"

They were really close. Just few inches was separating their faces. "I wanted to talk about Hook's return with you, but I didn't have a chance, okay? I really wanted to tell you about that. I know you are suffering now, after Robin's... death... I-I'm sorry, I really am. It's terrible, that you have to go through this once again." Regina was staring at Emma's glowing green-blue eyes, speechless. "I just want you to know, that I am here for you. Any time. You are not alone." Emma's hand was still on Regina's arm. That firm grasp... It feels like it was eternity. She drown in Emma's eyes. It was so good. Regina didn't know, what to say.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have reacted like that." She said finally, looking down, sad with tears falling down her face.

"Hey," Emma lifted Regina's chin, looking straight in her beautiful brown eyes. "It's okay. I'm here."

And with that she closed the gasp between them and pulled Regina in her strong arms. She was holding her firmly, like she was never going to let her go. Just the two of them. The Savior and The Evil Queen. These opposites in each other's arms. Like there was no time. The whole world dissapeard. Regina felt herself loved. Like Emma was the one. Regina relaxed in embrance and pressed herself even closer, laying her head down in the crook of Emma's neck. A little smile appeard on Regina's face and tears stopped falling down. She finally felt herself like she always wanted to feel. It was like _home_.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
